Compositing and effects applications (such as Shake® by Apple Inc.) receive and process multimedia items (e.g., text, image, video, audio, etc.) to produce a multi-layered composited output. Such applications can import and composite multimedia items and allow transformations of multimedia items that change characteristics (e.g., position, size, shape, and rotation) using transformations such as pan/move, rotate, scale, etc. A graphical user interface (GUI) used in these applications displays multimedia items in a three dimensional (3D) workspace and allows a user to select and manipulate the displayed multimedia items. Keyboards or cursor controlling devices (e.g., computer mouse) are used to interact with the GUI to select and manipulate multimedia items in the 3D workspace.